<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pull You From the Tide by Jimicks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020015">Pull You From the Tide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimicks/pseuds/Jimicks'>Jimicks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(nothing graphic) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Fluff, Marching Band, Parental Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, band kids, cw:, dissosiation, self doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimicks/pseuds/Jimicks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you<br/>I need you here to stay<br/>I broke all my bones that day I found you<br/>Crying at the lake<br/>Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden, oh<br/>And if I could take it all back<br/>I swear that I would pull you from the tide"<br/>___________________________</p><p>“Earth to Sora.” The brunette startles as Riku waves a hand in front of his face. The offender lets out a low breathy chuckle, reverberating deep in his chest. “I got you the iced tea you wanted, are you going to drink it, or let it sit there?” Riku smirks at him.</p><p>“First off, I didn’t ask you for it, you <b><i>offered</i></b>. Second, just for that I think I’ll let it sit here.”<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi &amp; Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. California</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The skies were dusty. The houses were condensed, cramped, and squeezed into a small area to try and suck the money out of every living being trying to live near the city. Sora let out a sigh, unable to appreciate the newly torn forest around their new land. The word choice of 'land' made him laugh a bit, but it wasn't like he could call it home anyways. He leaned against the window, focused on his head hitting the glass at every bump. Sora avoided the depths of his mind. He didn't like the seriousness that came with the flood of thoughts that thought they had the right to swirl around in his mind zone. It always hurt when he even brushed the surface, so he sat atop his wall and perched himself in the nothingness the outer world provided them. </p><p>	“Sora,” Leon began, pausing for a moment testing the waters. Sora hummed noncommittedly, not really paying attention. 

He let out a sigh before hesitantly continuing, “I know this is,” he paused, carefully evaluating his next words. “Difficult. But please, work with me here. I need you to talk to me. It’s uncomfortable, yes, but I can’t get anywhere with this if you don’t talk.” </p><p> Leon was never the best with words, it wasn’t hard to figure that out. They always came out clunky and dry.  Leon tried to take the role of a parent for Sora, but it never quite worked out like that. It was rough and unnatural whenever he attempted to console Sora, and it only drew him further from his brother. Sora really couldn’t blame him, his elder brother was trying his best, but he couldn’t help but feel irritated by his meaningless attempts at reconciliation. It wasn't like he was a good at being a brother regardless.</p><p>“I know,” Sora mumbled softly, trying to snuff out any conversation. </p><p>“You know Cloud,” Leon said shifting in his seat, uncomfortably, “He’s more than willing to let us move in. You know mom always liked him, he's practically family.”</p><p>Sora hummed curtly in response. If he let himself think about it- 

Shit, wait no. Stop. 

He was <i>not</i>breaking down in his brother's truck. He’d already gotten past that. He’s grown and improved. They weren't here anymore, and he'd accepted that. He was okay with that. If he could only get out of his head and into his body again he could-</p><p>“Sora…” Leon said cutting off his thoughts, still trying to coax out a proper conversation. Sora felt himself curl in, feelings getting caught in his throat. Inevitably, he would have to talk to Leon. It was unavoidable considering their unfortunate situation.

 He talked to his councilor about Leon a lot, about his uncharismatic nature and the distance between them among many other things. They always told him to make an effort, to be honest and communicate his feelings and build a new connection. Try to move on from the past, give him that second chance, but the knife in his chest wouldn’t allow that. Leon glanced over at him again, causing Sora’s stomach to drop.</p><p>“I… I know you’re trying Leon,” Sora said. This communication thing was hard, not to mention how it got him thinking. Being on the road was hard enough, but Leon confronting his feelings while on the road? Even worse. “It’s just, driving me crazy. I feel like I can’t breathe sometimes, almost like, something’s suffocating me. Ever since we got on the road my mind has fogged up, an... an...” Sora stuttered, grabbing at his spiky hair, as he spiraled. The knife drove itself further. His heart pounded in his ears, the wall cracked further as emotions flowed into his mind. His eyes brimmed with tears, but he held them back, looking out the window to avoid Leon’s eyes. “And I can’t shake these… things that I feel. It's real, but it's <i>not</i>.” Sora gasped between words. </p><p>Leon was quiet for what felt like hours. Sora stayed silent, unable to continue and waited for a response. </p><p>	“None of this is your fault. Things just,” he paused inhaling sharply, “Happen. The past can’t be changed, and I took this upon myself and I don’t regret it. I- no, <i>we</i> just need to learn when to ask for help, and this is my step in the right direction. I hope you know it’s going to help both of us. Think of it less as relocation, and more of a second chance.”</p><p><i>Second chance</i>. Sora dragged his hands over his face. “It’s just… so…” he trailed off.</p><p>“Fucked up?” Leon finished, eliciting a snort from Sora.</p><p>“That’s a good way of putting it.” </p><p>Silence fell between the two of them, calling it comfortable was an overstatement as Sora’s unease was still potent, but he he didn't give himself a moment to wallow in it, pulling himself from the spiral with the self control he'd developed over the months. The knife was still lodged deep in his chest, regardless of the safety line he built. As strong-willed as he was, he wasn’t sure how much more holding back he could handle. After a long silence, the car rolled to a stop. </p><p>“We’re here.” </p><p>The knife abruptly dislodged itself, and Sora immediately jumped out of the truck and pressed his bare feet into the grass. </p><p>“Leon!” Cloud shouts from his front porch. His bright blonde spikes reflecting the sun’s rays. Leon steps around the run-down truck and opens his arms for the shorter man. Cloud throws himself into Leon’s arms, resulting in a long embrace. Feeling somewhat awkward, Sora looks away and opens the hatch to the bed of the truck. As he shifts through his stuff, he sneaks a glance back over to adults who are now deep in conversation. Cloud looked his way making eye contact and gave him a kind smile laced something... 

<i>Pity</i>. 

Sora bit his lip quickly looked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lost.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leon takes a shower.<br/>Sora lets loose.<br/>Cloud is tired.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon excused himself to a shower, feeling rather groggy after such a dull drive. Sora got that, he wasn’t exactly feeling pristine himself.</p><p>But.</p><p>That left him with Cloud. </p><p>Sora didn’t <i>dislike</i> Cloud, but that doesn’t mean he was entirely content with being left alone in a room with him. </p><p>Cloud was quiet, painfully so, and it conflicted with the loudness that was Sora. That <i>was</i> Sora. So he supposed that’s why he quietly accepted the silent offer of tea with a whisper of thanks. </p><p>The silence wasn’t comfortable, but he couldn’t call it suffocating, and he’d rather no talk than awkward small talk. Oh boy, did Sora really hate awkward small talk.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ll like it at the high school.” Cloud snaps Sora to attention. There it is, dreaded small talk.  “My brothers go there. They love telling me about it. It’s a nice place. Different, but fun.” He smiles while saying the last part. He doesn’t look at Sora, mostly gazing into the coffee table between them. </p><p>“I’m just concerned. New place and all.” Sora responds curtly , ignoring the steady flow of memories seeping into his consciousness. He must’ve pulled a face because Cloud lets out a sigh and smiles.</p><p>“You’re a likeable kid, Sora. Don’t worry about it too much.” Sora huffs a sigh. There was no escaping the inescapable trap that was Cloud’s small talk. Besides, this was his second chance at life.</p><p>Even if it wasn’t rightfully his.</p><p>“I sure hope so. People say I talk too much. I’ve been trying not to lately, but y’know it’s in my nature.” He lets out a hollow laugh. “I-”  He cut himself off, ironically finding that he was about to talk too much. Cloud lets out a soft laugh before stretching out his legs and crossing his arms across his chest looking up at Sora.</p><p>“It’s charming.” </p><p>“Not everyone agrees.”  Sora quips, much harsher than intended. Cloud’s face fell into a frown. Dammit, there goes the possibility for a playful banter. Cloud goes back to examining his, apparently, intoxicating coffee table. The silence stretches on, thick with a tension he didn’t know could get worse. Sora relents, huffing.  “Sorry, that was stupid of me. I’m just- worked up, I guess. Things are feeling weird.” </p><p>“Sora, listen to me. You don’t have to apologize for every little thing. It’s okay to feel shitty. It’s okay to snap at people, it’s okay to feel weird. You’re in a shit situation and no one expects you to be okay with it. We just ask you to talk to us. Anytime you need it. I just-” He pauses, breaking eye contact with Sora and taking a deep breath. "I want you to feel okay talking to Leon and me. You’re so… Quiet. And like I said before, that’s okay.” He chuckled to himself. “I’m not great at words, but listen Sora, you’re still breathing, and at the end of it all you’re going to be okay. Okay?”</p><p>The words were so sincere, and it wrecked him. He- He didn’t deserve this. After all the shit he caused, it was- fuck it was all his fault. Sora hugged the pillow sitting in his lap, lodging the knife back into his chest. His breaths grew unsteady, and he felt his wall crack and crumble, opening up the floodgates. </p><p>“I- I’m just so lost. I don’t feel real, everything about me is gone.” Sora gasps for air. “I want to relive those moments I lost and love them and appreciate them and I-” He pauses, taking in a shaking breath as his voice crescendoing. “I’m so lost. I- Why does it hurt so bad? What did I do to deserve this? Why is this so hard? Why am I so angry?!” Sora shouts the last part, now tugging at his hair trying to get a grip on his emotions as tears flow freely down his face. His breathing sped up pulling him into hyperventilation, his head spinning as he fell limbless into the arm of the couch. Cloud stood up in a panic, rushing over to Sora as he spoke in concerned mumbles. He hovered over Sora’s limp form before giving in and pulling Sora into a gentle embrace.</p><p> Sora was too far gone to process his own actions, grasping onto Cloud’s shirt, trying to return to reality. He sobbed uncontrollably, letting out pained whimpers into Cloud’s chest as he shushed him and rubbed circles into his back mumbling quiet, <i>It’s real, you’re here,</i> and other assurances into his mess of hair. Sora’s mind was numb, and he allowed himself to tumble into the exhaustion that his breaths forced into the forefront of his mind. </p><p>Cloud didn’t let go of him, now carding his fingers through the brunette’s hair, refusing to stop his reassurances. </p><p>The door to Cloud’s room quietly creeped open, revealing a disheveled and now clean Leon. </p><p>“Cloud…” Leon steps out of the room stepping over to the pair in a rush. Cloud sighs, running one final hand through the boy’s hair before carefully lifting him up bridal style. </p><p>“It’s been a long day, help me get him settled in.” Leon nodded in response and led the both of them to Sora’s new room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well shit my guys. It's been a while.</p><p> I'm one hundo percent going back and editing the first chapter, and probably this one too. I'm not kidding when i'm saying this was my first fanfic i've ever written. </p><p>Essentially, i do have a plan for the end of this fic and such lets pray that i actually keep up w it cuz ya'll gotta get hype for the halloween party chapter(s ;)))release next halloween or mid may</p><p>Edit: My god ya'll i really need to havve more descriptive paragraphs to make the pacing feel smoother, i'm getting better and by chapter 10 it'll be fun to read i swear</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I really hope this wasn't an awful start. Please give feedback! I'm a pretty novice writer so I would love to know what I could do better. I have a lot planned for this, but I don't have an update schedule but hopefully it'll be once or twice a month. Also, warning in upcoming chapters it's going to describe symptoms of anxiety and depression. The whole thing's not sad I swear</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>